The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 119
Plot Summary There's a lot of craziness in the Muppet Theater. Some of Kermit and Walter's Muppet friends are being turned into stone statues by an ancient magic curse and it's up to their guest star, Billy Crystal to reverse this problem. Cold Opening The guest star's dressing room: Scooter knocks on Billy Crystal's dressing room door 5 times and tells him 17 2nds 'til curtain and Billy agrees with him. Scooter also tells him to be on the lookout for an ancient magic curse that can turn anybody into a stone statue. The All-New Muppet Show Theme Song: Gonzo's bugle imitates a pair of bagpipes. Opening Musical Number: Gonzo, Kermit, Robin, Rizzo, Beauregard, Walter, Scooter and Rowlf sing With a Little Help from My Friends Waldorf comments to Statler that he enjoys the success of 1960s music and Statler comments to Waldorf that he enjoys the success of 1970s music himself. Kermit's office backstage: Kermit tells Gonzo, Robin, Rizzo, Beauregard, Walter, Scooter and Rowlf that they all did good out there, then suddenly the ancient magic curse happens: it turns Gonzo, Rizzo, Rowlf and Scooter into stone statues. Bear on Patrol sketch number: Angel Marie is framed for passing gas in a nearby movie theater, but he proves to Patrol Bear and Officer Hogthrob that he didn't do it. Statler comments to Waldorf that he used to have major gas problems in his entire life and Waldorf comments to Statler that he used to have minor gas problems as well. Talk Spot: Billy and the Muppet friends talk about what they like to do at John Denver Memorial Nature Park. The Swedish Chef sketch number: Lemon bars Waldorf comments to Statler that the Swedish Chef is good with that baking pan and Statler comments to Waldorf that he really loves the smell of baked goods in the morning time. Pigs in Space sketch number: Dr. Strangepork's invention, the Anti-Itch Supreme helps to get rid of 1st Mate Piggy and Link Hogthrob's itchiness. Statler comments to Waldorf that Dr. Strangepork's inventions are super powerful and Waldorf comments to Statler that they're quite electrifying. Muppet News Flash: The Newsman reports about a crazy penguin army and when the Muppet penguins come marching right into his office, he ducks right down underneath his desk and when they're gone away, he comes right back up again. Veterinarian's Hospital sketch number: Gonzo's in the hospital 'cause of a leg injury. Waldorf comments to Statler that he hopes Gonzo's right leg heals up and Statler comments to Waldorf that he hopes Gonzo will be super careful next time. Muppet Labs sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker test out their new creation: the Invisibility Potion, which makes Beaker invisible. Waldorf comments to Statler that he wishes he had a dosage of the invisibility potion and Statler agrees with him and they could never be seen again. Closing Musical Number: Gonzo sings and performs Stand by Me Statler comments to Waldorf that it reminds him of the exact same movie title from 1986 and Waldorf comments to Statler that it reminds him of going to that Ben E. King tribute concert. Back onstage/welcoming the guest star: Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends welcome Billy onstage and now that Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo, Rowlf and Scooter are back to their original selves, Bunsen shows up and tells them that Beaker is now a stone statue. Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Robin, Floyd, Dr. Strangepork, Lew Zealand, Uncle Deadly, Sweetums and Crazy Harry (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, the Newsman and Marvin Suggs (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Bunsen, Zoot, Waldorf and Chip (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef and Dr. Teeth (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Beaker and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Rizzo, Statler, Link Hogthrob and Angel Marie (voices) Transcript ''The All-New Muppet Show''/Episode 119 transcriptCategory:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show